


Survival

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Survival

**Title:** Survival  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/profile)[**weasley100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/weasley100/) 's prompt #3: Here, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Fawkes.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** General/ No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron is not an optimist.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Survival

~

“We could die here, you know,” Ron said suddenly.

Harry sighed. “We _could_ , although I expect that we’ll survive.”

“You always were an optimist,” Ron replied. “This just strikes me as an awfully dangerous first assignment.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Why’s that?”

Ron waved his hand. “Fires and Muggles, mate,” he cried. “They don’t mix!”

Harry looked around. The Guy Fawkes celebration was in full swing, people were milling about chatting and drinking, and no one seemed to be in danger. Hiding a grin, he clasped Ron’s hand. “Let’s stick close together, then,” he suggested gravely.

Ron squeezed back. “Good idea.”

~


End file.
